So Right
by luckyforchord
Summary: He knew it was wrong to admit it, but she stood out from the rest of her classmates, because she was genuinely pretty, had Sam been at school with her he couldn't help but feel he would have been just another one of the many boys that had an unrequited crush on her. Fabrevans, Teacher Sam and Student Quinn. M For paranoia, also I know my mind.


**AN: Let me know if this is worth continuing :3 Also I personally don't own glee or the associated characters. Well. I can have Melanie. And I do _NOT_ condone teacher/student relationships, a friend asked me to write something like this and i am open to this new take on fabrevans. Also, i dont know if its offered in the states, but where I'm from we have a class called classics, which is basically ancient roman and greek studies, and the heroes and stuff. Figured thats RIGHT up Sam's street. And now I end the longest AN ever!**

"SHIT" Sam Evans cursed as he sat in traffic. It was his first day as a teacher and he was already doomed to be late for work. He looked at the clock in his radio, the taunting little green numbers illuminated reading 8:07. He had moved to a small city to teach, how did they even have enough cars for this much traffic? After what, to Sam, seemed an eternity, the cars began to move again, and he began to steadily weave his way through them towards McKinley High School. He sped into the teacher's parking lot and pulled into the nearest space before quickly glancing at the clock and seeing the numbers 8:27, he quickly turned off the car and thanked all the deities he could envisage that his class was close to the teachers parking lot. He jumped out of the car, grabbed his soft leather briefcase, locked the car and sprinted into his new classical studies class.

Sam looked around the room he visited the day prior to co-ordinate. If he was being completely honest it was probably one of the more decorated classes at the school. He had scoured the internet and found posters of all the different pieces of Roman Art and Architecture, as well as some epic depictions of Alexander the Great, some neat quotes from Socrates and a blown up cover of Virgil's Aeneid. He was also ecstatic with the Avatar poster he had stuck behind the door, simply because Avatar was amazing. He sat down behind his desk and placed the picture of himself, his best friend Cooper, and his wife Melanie taken over the summer fondly on his desk. He also grabbed the smaller picture of himself and his wife on their wedding day, smiled, and placed it next to the pot of pens he had thought to bring in earlier. He stared at the clock at the back of the class, 8:28, he had two minutes before his first class arrived. He took his planner, copy of "The Aeneid" and roll out of the briefcase and then locked the near empty bag in the bottom drawer of his new desk.

The shrill bell of McKinley High rang, signalling the start of a new school year, and students began to find their classes and attempt to get the closest seats to the back. Sam Evans was too proud to admit it, but he was terrified his first class ever as a fully qualified teacher was going to hate him. Students began to pour into the class, all seeming a blur, he saw a number of letterman jackets and cheerleader uniforms pile into the back of the class and soon all his seats were full. With that he closed the door to his class, instantly worried his class would think him lame for having the Avatar poster. He walked up to the clean whiteboard, grabbed a blue marker and wrote in a neat print "Mr. Evans", he cleared his throat, ready to begin his first lesson,

"Hi class, I'm Mr. Evans, and I'm going to be teaching you classical studies for this year. The course, as seen in your outline, consists of two ancient Roman and two ancient Greek topics. The Roman topics are Art and Architecture, and Virgil's epic poem the Aeneid, which we will begin the year with. The Greek topics are The Last Days Of Socrates, as recorded by Plato and finally, Alexander the Great. Any questions?"

Sam felt like he could breathe again, after his lengthy introduction to his class he hoped he could just start to talk about the great roman hero Aeneas.

"Yes, Mr. Evans, We like to know a little bit of our teachers...history here, so, you married?" A latina girl at the back of the class enquired. Sam could feel his cheeks turning bright red, he spotted a blonde sitting next to the girl looking at him sympathetically.

"Well, I, Uh, I married my high school girlfriend last year." he replied. He looked around before commencing the roll.

"Berry, Rachel?" He identified a dark haired girl sitting at the front of the class,

"Present"

"Fabray, Quinn?", He saw the latina's friend, he knew it was wrong to admit it, but she stood out from the rest of her classmates, because she was genuinely pretty, had Sam been at school with her he couldn't help but feel he would have been just another one of the many boys that had an unrequited crush on her.

"Present" Quinn looked up at the teacher, she couldn't help but pity him, Santana having already decided he was the new "hot piece of ass" as she so delicately put it, meant that her stunt with his relationship status was only child's play. As he worked his way down the register Quinn could see why he was practically going to have students throwing themselves at him, he looked young, late twenties at the oldest and could easily pass for a model.

Her new class was going to be entertaining.

**AN: REVIEW! PLEASE! Let me know whether you want this continued! Also and suggestions and criticisms are welcome!**


End file.
